Perfect Grave
by Lady Sunlight
Summary: HHR I will not follow you into a perfect grave I will not stand here while you throw it all away I'll keep hoping that you won't fall in all the way.


**Perfect Grave:**

**By: Lady Sunlight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and/or Social Code; I just fawn over them from afar.

**Summary: **I will not follow you into a perfect grave, I will not stand here while you throw it all away, I'll keep hoping that you won't fall in all the way.

* * *

_In your room  
You sleep all day so nothing gets to you  
_

Hermione sighed and closed her books. She knew Harry wasn't going to be coming down from his dormitory today; it was six o'clock at night, far too late to wake up at all. _  
_

She heard someone coming down the stair and immediately perked her head up.

"Harry?" She asked timidly hoping it was him. "Is that you?"

"No I'm sorry Hermione Harry's still upstairs." Ron emerged from the staircase and Hermione felt as if she would cry.

"Did he say if he'd come down at all?" Ron sighed and rubbed his head, he wondered why Hermione wouldn't understand the Harry they all knew was never coming down.

"No, he had his hangings closed."

"I'm going to see him; maybe I can coax him down here." Hermione put her books down and ran to the stairs. She reached the top and stopped for a second to see if she could hear him at all. Silence. "Harry? Are you up here?" She asked quietly, hearing her heartbeat inside her.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She heard a raspy voice behind the curtains.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Can I actually look at you for a second?" She pulled back the hangings and fought hard to not cry. There sat _her_ Harry surrounded by pills, prescriptions pills not meant for him. "Hi." She said and Harry looked at her with weary eyes.

"Hi." He scooped up the assortment of pills and put them on the bedside table next to him, he lay down in the bed and Hermione took this time to lie in his arms. "Do want any?" He gestured to the pills next to him.

"Why would you even ask me that? You know how I feel about that stuff." Hermione sat up, Harry followed in suit.

_You've dug a hole  
But I will not crawl into it with you  
If it's the last thing I do_

I'm sorry; I just thought that you'd be fun for once in your life." Harry turned away from her facing the wall.

"Fun Harry?! You call ruining your life fun!?" Hermione stood up screaming. "You've screwed up your life!"

"Since when have you cared?!" Harry yelled back and Hermione fell silent.

"You think I don't care…?" Hermione said quietly, almost a whisper. "How could you say that…? If I didn't care why would I be trying to stop you?"

"I don't know, I'm just so confused with life right now… You should go, you have homework."

"But Harry… I love you… I just want what's best for you."

"Right now that's me being alone."

_I will not follow you into a perfect grave  
I will not stand here while you throw it all away  
I'll keep hoping that you won't fall in all the way_

Hermione silently left the room and closed the door behind her, she tried to stop it but she ended up letting the tears fall down her face. She sat on the floor and tried to listen through the door to figure out what Harry was doing. Hermione was disturbed from her activities by hearing someone come up the stairs.

"Hi, is he okay?" Ron smiled weakly at her and Hermione felt her heart warm slightly from her friends' sunny disposition.

"I think so. It's hard to tell." She said making herself not cry from the horrible lies she was telling.

"Hermione, you can tell me anything you know." Ron said and sat beside her.

That's all Hermione needed to break down in a crying fit and Ron was there to put his arm around her and comfort her.

"Ron, he tried to make me…" Hermione cried between sobs. "Why is he doing this to himself?"

"Hermione, he clearly not thinking about you, why are you still with him anyways?" Ron said and kissed the top of her head.

"Because I love him, that's why I need to help him get through this." Hermione said slowly the realization of how to solve this problem dawning on her. "Ron thank you for helping me see what I have to do. I need to go think this through." Hermione stood up and ran down the stairs.

"Why won't you see me Hermione?" Ron said quietly to himself.

* * *

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. She'd been thinking of a way to help Harry all night, she hadn't thought of anything exactly but she knew she had to find a way to talk to him that wouldn't end in the two of them fighting.

Hermione shuddered as she thought of the idea of Harry swallowing pills, slowly killing himself from the inside.

_You take your pills  
You choke them down  
But every swallow kills me_

Hermione entered the common room and saw Ginny crying. Hermione went up to her and put her arm around her in a comforting manner.

"Ginny, what's wrong?' Hermione asked softly.

"Like you care." Ginny sobbed out trying to turn away from Hermione.

"I do. Please tell me."

"Harry's acting weird. It's because of you, you did something to him. I know it." Ginny said accusingly.

"Ginny, that's absurd. Why would you say something like that? I'm trying to _help_ Harry. Not hurt."

"Then how come he won't talk to me?"

"I don't know, that's Harry's decision, not mine."

"No!" Ginny screamed and stood up, towering over Hermione." No! You've never liked me!! Just because Harry loves me! He just pretends he loves you! I hate you!!" Ginny screeched and ran up the stairs to the dormitory.

Hermione stood up slowly and looked around at everyone staring with shock at her. She began to cry and Lavender came beside her.

"Hermione she doesn't mean it. We're all upset that Harry's been acting weird. She just took it hard."

"Was she telling the truth?" Hermione asked with a tear stained face. "Does Harry only love her?"

"Hermione, you know he loves you, he's told you that."

"But that was before he changed…"

"He'll always loved only you." Lavender rubbed Hermione's back as Hermione wept in her shoulder.

_I've had enough  
Of digging in the dirt trying to save you  
That's the last thing I'll do  
_

Hermione woke up hours later and discovered everyone had left. She looked at the nearby clock and saw it was 1:18 in the morning. She stood up and stretched suddenly remembering she was going to talk to Harry. Hermione began to contemplate talking to him right now and risk waking everyone in the boys' dormitory up or else waiting until sunrise. She decided after much thought that something this important couldn't wait any longer.

The stairs leading to where Harry slept seem endless. She had almost reached the top when Harry himself came down.

"Harry, we need to talk."

"I know, let's g downstairs." Harry took her hand in his and Hermione felt for a few seconds that everything was how it used to be and everything else was just a terrible dream.

Harry sat down on one of the big couches in the common room and Hermione sat next to him.

"Harry-." Hermione began to speak but Harry held up his hand.

"I know I've been acting odd lately and been doing things that displease you. I'm sorry. I wish things could go back to the way they were before." Harry said and had a quick intake of breath.

"I know I do too Harry. And it can. We just have to understand one another. Are you okay? You seem in pain."

"Yeah I've just been having some chest pains it's-." Harry stopped mid sentence because he passed out.

"Harry?" Hermione said, shocked. "Harry?" She began shaking him trying to wake him up. "Harry?!" She yelled tears streaming down her face.

Hermione's screams had woken up everyone in the Gryffindor house and they began to come down the stairs. The first to see the panicking Hermione was Ron whom quickly rushed to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked as everyone began to stand around the trio.

"Ron, he passed out suddenly and I can't hear or feel a heartbeat. We need to help him!" She cried and once again tried to put life back in Harry.

"Somebody get McGonagall." Ron said and some people argued over whom was, eventually Neville went.

"Ron we have to help him, we have to."

"Don't worry help is on the way." Ron said.

Suddenly Harry's eyes opened slightly, his voice raspy. "Hermione," He said quietly, Hermione crying from joy he was alive. She held him in her arms. "I love you, never forget me."

"Harry why would I forget you? You're going to make it through this."

"No, you were right. I was an idiot. You're all I had. I love you Hermione." Harry said and closed his eyes.

"Harry, wake up! Please Harry come back to me. Harry!" Hermione tried to find a pulse but couldn't, she felt Harry's body relax in her arms and knew he was gone forever. "Harry. I love you."

_I'll never know what you're feeling inside  
Now that you're buried alive_

* * *

AN: And that's all, I think this is the just about the saddest story I've ever written. I really like the song though so **Social Code: A Year At The Movies. **Go pick it up it's a great CD 


End file.
